Romances of Link
by cornholio4
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles pairing Link with the females of video games from Smash Bros to Soul Calibur.
1. Palutena

**Since Link along with Sonic, Sora from Kingdom Hearts and Crash Bandicoot is one of my fave video game heroes I decided this oneshot and Drabble series with each chapter pairing him up with a game but I want to focus on those from Smash Bros and Soul Calibur. I am starting this with Palutena as I want the pairing to be more popular.**

It was one afternoon in the Smash Mansion and Link was resting on his bed while reading a book he had brought from Hyrule. It was a child's story storybook that was read to him before bed as an infant. It was about the legend of the Triforce which he of course knew all about. He was relaxing as earlier in a doubles match he and Sonic the Hedgehog had defeated the team of Palutena and Shulk.

"Hi there Link." Said a voice and Link looked to see Palutena entering the room with a smile on her face.

"Lady Palutena." He said getting off the bed and bowing before her but Palutena used a hand gesture to get him to stop."Just Palutena is fine Link, you are not one of my subjects and you have your own royalty and gods to worship. Please refer to me as a friend." Palutena told him and Link did admit he found friends in the various fighters since the first competition. Besides of course the evil ones like Bowser and of course Ganondorf.

"Just showing politeness, you are a Goddess of Light so I think I should I should show the proper respect." Link told him but Palutena smiled as she sat on his bed and motioned Link to sit next to her which he did.

"Yes a Goddess of light who is still capable of being beaten in competitions to great heroes like Sonic and a handsome young man such as yourself." Palutena told him in a flirty tone of voice which Link felt embarrassed by.

"Should Viridi laugh at you are flirting with a mortal?" Link asked and Palutena laughed.

"She would I think would actually be jealous and angry at me flirting with the mortal that she likes." Palutena told him and Link was taken aback by him. "Besides you are a destined reincarnated hero so you are no ordinary mortal Link." Palutena told him and Link did not have an answer to this.

"Yet I can never seem to permanently defeat Ganondorf in any of the lifetimes I have lived." Link muttered but Palutena took his chin into her hand so he could face her.

"That's nothing Link, I have lived for thousands of your mortal years and there are plenty of enemies from the Underworld I could never fully defeat myself. You are a mortal who has defeated an incarnation of ultimate evil yet I am a powerful goddess who needs my top angel Pit to take care of threats to my subjects." Palutena told him but Link only slightly looked better.

"Hey, under your leadership Skyloft flourished under your leadership so there is that." Link told him with a smile and Palutena returned the smile happy that he seemed to be cheering up from that bit of putting himself down.

"If you want, I can invite you sometime to dinner at my palace in Skyloft." Palutena offered and Link smiled accepting the offer and Link blushed asking if it was a date. "If you want it to be one, then it's one." Palutena told him with a giggle to his blushed face.

Here she was the Goddess of Light asking out a warrior mortal to a date, no doubt Pit would be memorised and Viridi would be angry. She tried to hide it well with some insults to the Hyrulian but there was no fooling Palutena that the Goddess of Nature had a crush on Link herself.

Maybe she could try her luck in his next life but in this one, Palutena didn't think she wanted to let this warrior go without a fight.

 **Thank you for reading and hope to hear your feedback by reviews. The last bit was inspired by Super Smash Shipping by** **rockflavouredicecream where after losing Link to another girl, Viridi vows to win Link over in one of his future lives.**

 **If you have a sugestion please do so by Private Message. Here are some I got planned for future Chapters:**

 **Sophitia from Soul Calibur**

 **Sheik (I am thinking of a story where after Ganondorg is defeated Zelda reveals to Link she was Sheik as he had a romance with the masked girl)**

 **Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Shantae**


	2. Sophitia

**I decided to try this for the pairing, at the beginning think of this Link based on the original Link from the 2 NES Zelda games (played the original thanks to the Eshop of my 3DS, also based on Minish Cap with them being friends since childhood) and Sophitia would be from the original Soul Edge and I have to thank wiki for that.**

18 year old Link of the land Hyrule had gone from a mere child civilian to a great warrior having used the legendary Master Sword to save Hyrule from the evil Ganon. He had not had much action for 2 years until he was called upon by Princess Zelda who told him that the 3 gods of Hyrule had a new quest for him.

There was a dark evil sword out there known as the Soul Edge which was threatening the rest of the world and may even threaten Hyrule. Link was to journey way beyond Hyrule to find and destroy the evil of the Soul Edge, Link understood how important this was especially due to any Posibillity of Ganon returning and claiming the sword for himself.

Link was at the moment journeying through a forest having gotten word that he may get a clue on how to find Soul Edge when he came across monsters. He made short work of them when he now saw a figure before him.

She was a young blonde haired woman his age and Link could not help but be mesmerised by how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a white toga and over it she wore brown and silver warrior's armor and was wielding a sword and a gold and blue shield.

"An elf? I don't know what you are doing here but I can see you have your own sword which has great power but be warned... if that's the Soul Edge you are wielding..." the woman told him looking at his pointed ears before getting into a serious fighting stance.

"Then it's my duty as Sophitia Alexandra of Athens to defeat you and destroy the Soul Edge and the evil inside as charged to me by the goddess Athena..." the woman told him sternly and Link was taken aback. Realising that if she was after destroying then he might have an ally.

"No, the Master Sword is not the Soul Edge. I was sent by my gods to find and destroy it..." Link said taking a few steps back to explain himself, as well as holstering the Master Sword and his shield to show he was not there to fight. Sophitia looked startled as how similar their paths and goals were.

"My name is Link of Hyrule and it's nice to meet you Sophitia, perhaps we can work together to destroy the Soul Edge." Link said offering but stood still at how startled Sophitia was.

"Did you say Hyrule?" Sophitia asked incredulously as if she couldn't believe her ears. Link nodded hesitantly and Sophitia muttered "that explains your ears but... I read stories of Hyrule to my younger sister Cassandra when she was younger... never thought they were anything but childish fairy tales..."

Link was getting a bit agitated at the thought of his land being called nothing but fairy tales. "So it seems that our goals align so should we journey together as allies?" Sophitia asked and Link gave a small smile along with a nod.

They then started their journey with Link amazed at not only seeing a women warrior (as those were rare in Hyrule) but one with such great beauty, Sophitia herself looked at the warrior who apparently came from what she thought was a mere fairy tale land but was quite cute with his elf ears.

After a long journey they had succeeded and Link helped Sophitia get home to Athens. While Sophitia family did not believe the story they had been given except for Cassandra, they were still excited that Sophitia had brought back a boy.

Sophitia and Link tried to explain they were just allies and friends but it fell on deaf ears especially when Link had told Cassandra where he had come from, causing her to start calling him her sister's own prince charming.

Sophitia was there to wish him luck as he started on his journey back to Hyrule as well as giving him a kiss on the lips for good luck which caused him to blush.

 **10 YEARS LATER**

It was a year or so afterwards where Link found a teleportation relic allowing him to go between Athens and Hyrule and began to visit Sophitia regularly. It would be soon enough that they began dating and after about a year and a half they were wed.

With blessing form Princess Zelda he moved in with Sophitia in Athens but they would on occasion and on holiday go to Hyrule.

Link had been returning home on his horse from a journey that took a couple of days to find and defeat an evil sorcerer that was nearby. As soon as he reached the bakery which belonged to Sophitia's family that he was almost pouched by two young blonde haired children.

Link smiled as he took his two children Pyrrha the elder child and Patrokolos the younger child into his arms into a hug. After putting them done he greeted his wife Sophitia who was dressed in her baker's apron and his sister in law Cassandra who was always happy to treat Link as her brother as well as her sister's prince charming. She even grew jealous when she learned that back in his home kingdom of Hyrule that he had a sister figure in Princess Zelda who was a childhood friend. She even grew concerned since she and her family still thought of Hyrule as a fairy tale like kingdom and Cassandra was worried that Zelda would steal Link from her sister, as childhood friend romances were common in the fairy tales she had heard of before.

"We still have orders to complete Link, you can spend time with them and when we are done we can have a sparring. Perhaps afterwards we can get some alone time." Sophitia told him with a wink and Link smiled at that. A blush at imagining his wife in the reveal warrior toga that she now used.

"Dad, you think you can tell us the story of the reincarnated Hero again?" Pyrrha asked with a nod from her brother and Link laughed as he began to sit down to tell the story. He wondered when it would be ready to reveal to him that he was the latest incarnation of the hero in the story...

 **Out of the few Link X Sophitia stories there are I had not found one yet where Link was the father of Pyrrha and Patrokolos so I guess this is the first.**

 **An earlier idea I had for this during their meeting was that Sophitia wanted to fight Link to take the Master Sword for herself (having sensed how powerful it was) so she could use it against the Soul Edge. I changed my mind when I read about the Omega Sword she has which fits the purpose.**


	3. Shantae

16 year old Link was now enjoying the peace that had come around since his latest victory over Ganondorf. He had journeyed from Hyrule and found a place called Scuttle Town. He had made friends with the residents, including their protector a young genie girl his age by the name of Shantae.

He had been staying there for a while but now he had to deal with a latest annoyance from Shantae about a prank she had done, she had taken the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield and put them around a magical shield on his table that he was not able to penetrate. He thought she had left it on his table (in the hotel he was staying in) just to further annoy him, that there were there but he was unable to get to them.

She had smugly told him that she would only undo the shield if he would come over to the lighthouse where she lived and be an audience to her dancing. He didn't know why he she would go to all the trouble of this just to have him watch her dance but he knew Princess Zelda would be furious if was unable to bring back one of Hyrule's most valued treasures in the Master Sword.

He had knocked on the door and Shantae answered it with a confident smile as she dragged him in by the arm and placed him in a chair in the room where she lived. "Please be amazed, as I usually like to practice by myself but I decided I wanted my new friend to witness this." Shantae told him.

She then started to dance and Link had to admit it was a bit mesmerising and he thought the purple haired genie girl was pretty. He knew there were belly dancers in Hyrule but he was too embarrassed by their attire to pay much attention to them.

He was taken by surprised as Shantae blew a kiss at him, she then kissed the palm of her hand and placed the palm where had kissed it to Link's mouth. "Sorry about all this, it's just that I couldn't deny how much I liked my new elf warrior friend than just friends..." Shantae admitted to him a bit of uncertainty in her tone and face due to the idea that she could be rejected.

"Wait? How can a powerful genie like a normal mortal like me?" Link asked not sure what to say as Shantae shook her head.

"Well my mother was a genie and that didn't stop her from falling in love with my dad." Shantae told him and then laughed at his confused expression. "Oh, sorry I didn't realise I hadn't told you yet. I'm only half genie, genie mother and mortal father." Shantae told him as Link stood up and walked towards her.

It might take some getting used to with him living in Hyrule and Shantae in Scuttle Town but he had to admit he was charmed by how nice and upbeat she was. It might be worth seeing how it plays out; if it didn't turn out they could just stay friends but wanted to see where it would take them...

Link gave her a smile and looked like he was about to kiss her and Shantae grew excited but turned to disappointment when he stopped. She was unable to react as Link went to the back of her and held her in his hands. "I want to see if my new girlfriend is ticklish." Link told her and then started tickling her midriff.

Shantae was unable to stop the laughs from getting out; it would be five minutes until Link let her go. They then began asking where to go for their first date but before he forgot he had Shantae undid her magical shield around his weapons.

 **I wanted to do a Shantae chapter and for a next one I am thinking of doing a Mortal Kombat character like Kitana or Jade. What do you think and still please PM me if you have any ideas for video game women for future chapters.**


End file.
